Anthony Olivriar
'''Anthony "Tony" Aravis Olivriar '''is the second eldest legitimate son of Duke Arthfael of Seershaven, and the youngest son of the four currently. Born with a twin, Clara Olivriar, Anthony had a natural affinity to cryomancy and aquamancy, and a great interest in archery - which he began training for, along with hunting, at age five. He is played by Dnl. Traits and Physique Physique and Personality Build Built at six feet approximately in height, Anthony was a gaunt, youthful lad. His frame was slender, and almost fragile in its rat-like appearance, which accompanied his tall height. He had a slightly muscular build in his upper arms, and legs - due to the strength and agility needed to be a hunter, and draw strings of long bows. He had an unusually 'perfect' set of sharply defined features; graced with high cheekbones in comparison of an elf - though, visibly not as prominent. And pointed ears, though again, not as prominent as an elf of full blood protruded from his thick, dark black hair, which was slicked down, and spiked. A scar ran down vertically, upon the right side of his visage, jagged in its form. He had fiery, vibrant amber-hazel orbs above these heightened cheekbones. Casual While in casual appearance, Anthony would adorn a long-sleeved white shirt, buttoned down his torso and plain black trousers, with ornately-crafted boots. He wore several strung necklaces around his neck - most being teeth he had claimed as trophies from his years hunting. At his hip there was his longsword, Durendal, bound to him by a scabbard at his belt. A backpack slung over his shoulders, in a tight embrace with his back. A quiver, composed of a smokey black leather, accompanied by a crossbow made of ivory and bits of metal. Armor While in combat, hunting or travelling, Anthony wears a heavy coating of robes over his figure, accompanied by its green-trimmed leather gloves. A dark cloak, with the same green trim as the robes and gloves, was slung over his shoulders, billowing as he walked. Alike to casual appearances, a longsword - Durendal, a finely crafted, enchanted sword - lay at his waist, bound to a scabbard. Below it, was the ivory and metal crossbow, Gwylleni. Strapped to his right leg, was a quiver, a curved, ornately-crafted dagger bound to it within a case. Beneath the robes, he wore a pair of plain black trousers, divided by a gray belt. Leather strapped, knee-high boots followed. Personality As a son of Arthfael, he was born with a natural talent for sarcastic, passive-aggressive behaviour. Smug and overconfident, Anthony can be perceived as sly and cunning - making up for his lacking in build. Strategic and systematic, making him reasonably good with words. Known for his quick charm, enthusiastic attitude, and overwhelming excitement, though all of which tend to get him in trouble, as he uses most of which to prank those around him, or enrage werewolf mothers with his punk-like antics. Although, he too has an undying ambition, which when determined, he will put all of his effort in defending and building this goal - whatever it may become. Biography Just Being Ten Varrock, the City of Adventure! Meeting Aurora All Grown Up, Yet Still Not Ready Kidnapped! The Aftershocks Madison, Tabitha, Journeys and Love Category:Noble Category:Archer Category:Mage Category:Mahjarrat Category:Elf Category:Humans